hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pembroke
Pembroke belongs to WelshFlower. Do not attempt to edit anything on this character's page without gaining consent to do so from me. Thank you! Who is Pembroke? Pembroke is a fan-made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents a historic settlement located within the western part of Wales. His human name is Trystan Kirkland. Appearance & Looks Trystan is a young man with dark brown hair and forest green eyes, which have a couple flecks of either brown or gold mixed in. He has pale skin and an average height. He is usually seen in a military uniform similar to that of Wales, but, prefers a shorter sleeved version and is wearing ankle high boots with it. This is considered to be his military clothing. His casual clothing is usually a white long sleeved shirt and some dark jeans. He is considered to be healthy in terms of his general condition. He is also said to be a little bit leaner than his brothers in the other British Isles, however, he is strong and can't be knocked over easily. It is not known if he is prone to catching common ailments like colds and related things or not, but, one thing is certain---when it starts raining or there's a sudden change in temperature it does tend to make him sneeze, indicating he might have a mild case of seasonal allergies. Personality & Interests Pembroke is the type of guy who is known to be mild-tempered & carefree. He is someone who is said to be social to an extent, but, he is also someone who is considered to be polite as well as considerate of other people and their feelings. He's the type of person who will not turn a person away if they are in need of food or other things essential for survival, and, this is in a sense how he gained a reputation for being kind and gentle hearted. He is said to be the type of person who is relatively quiet, and, also the kind of guy who will keep to himself however if he does speak, it's usually because he has something that is worth saying. He does have a pet peeve, and it's usually if someone mistakes him for anyone in England. Other than that, he's relatively easygoing and it takes quite a bit to make him mad in general. One of his interests would be taking up musical instruments and playing them, with an example of a playable instrument he has in his possession being a Welsh triple harp. A second favorite instrument he will play every so often is a fiddle, though, majority of the time we do not see him with this particular instrument in his possession. His other interest is centered around a sport known as cricket, and he will usually be playing it or watching teams who compete in this sport on television, so consider it an addiction of his. Additional Information -His birthday is on March 2nd. -His favorite foods are shepherd's pie, welsh rarebit, leek soup, and bara brith -His favorite breed of dog is the Pembroke Welsh Corgi